Hey You're in Love
by Fields of Elysium
Summary: Brainy see's Arnold falling for Helga once he comes back to Hillwood. Brainy does what he does for Helga. Inspired by Taylor Swift's You Are In Love. Brainy/Helga, Helga/Arnold endgame.


I do not own Hey Arnold or You Are in Love. The plethora of grammatical mistakes are my own. Please review and criticism is appreciated.

 _You understand now how they lost their minds and fought the wars and why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words-_ You Are in Love _Taylor Swift_

When Arnold Shortman went off to live in San Lorenzo he left behind Helga G. Pataki. No one really knew how much his choice to leave Hillwood behind affected her save for Phoebe who was her steadfast companion; and the ever present Brainy. With Arnold gone Helga seemed to have copious amounts of time on her hands, yes Phoebe was still her only friend but Phoebe had a life of her own, so when Phoebe would spend more time with Gerald, or fencing with her father Helga was on her own. Helga looked forward to her biweekly Arnold updates when Phoebe would find out via Gerald, still now that she was mainly spending her time writing poems of unrequited love she no longer had Arnold to stalk and found herself in want of company.

One would think that Brainy would gladly take a punch in the face if it meant that Arnold would no longer be in the picture and thus quit monopolizing the time of his precious Helga, yet his heart ached to hear her words of love even if they were directed at someone else; he missed seeing her face light up and just as quickly her protecting her heart.

He still followed her around and as Helga went on discovering who she was without Arnold Brainy would find new things he loved about her. Helga had decided to join the debate team in the fifth grade mainly because she couldn't stand to be home any more than necessary even if it meant putting up with those losers. Brainy found out that Helga could tear anyone's argument down, loving her passion, soon Brainy imagined life with Helga as a lawyer, he bringing her flowers after she'd win a case and ice cream if she lost…not that he would ever need to.

Helga was moving on with her life yet with her new circle of acquaintances she still only had one true friend. She needed someone who knew her and in Helga G. Pataki fashion she refused to open herself up to that kind of vulnerability. She would get bored walking around after games at Gerald's lot and one day found herself reaching out to her ever present asthmatic shadow.

"Hey bub, whatcha doin' in the dark, creepy crawly shadows? Afraid you'll turn to dust if you walk next to me in the sunlight like a normal person?"

"Hi." Brainy replied in his oddly deep voice. "I was just…" He said waiting for her fist to connect to his face but it never happened.

"Just stalking me, I know, I'm not stupid, you can't really stalk a semi-professional stalker."

"Uhh…"

"You'd think following me around since you were three you'd be more articulate, crimmy kid."

"Uhh…"

"Okay come on I'm hungry were going to Slausen's for ice cream; you're buying."

"Okay."

"So did you really get woodsperson on that career aptitude test?" Helga asked as she took a bite of her vanilla and chocolate hot fudge sundae with gummy bears and two cherries.

"No I got private detective, I just said I did so we'd have something to talk about obviously that didn't work out." He said in between licks of his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Look I've known you for since pre-school and I DON'T know you, you've been stalking me for the better part of a decade and we've had maybe a handful of conversations. I'm trying to remedy that.

"Well don't laugh but its pink." Brainy had developed an infatuation with that color over the years thanks impart to Miss Pataki, okay solely due to Helga. At his confession avoided looking across the table.

"That's surprise bucko, I'll give you props for admitting that Brainy, not many boys our age would admit that their favorite color is pink." Helga said while patting her pink bow, connecting the dots.

"Thanks, I'm not much but I'm honest."

Helga narrowed her eyes at her lanky classmate, "You have to be something and I plan on figuring it out it might take me a while but I will."

Slowly they become friends, Helga learns about Brainy or Brian as prefers to go by in middle school. He's father a professor of Russian Literature at one of the best Universities in the state let alone in Hillwood. His mother a former actress who moved to Hillwood with hopes of making it on Broadway but when that didn't pan out became an interior designer who styled homes of Dino Spumoni and that of the Wellington-Lloyd family. His parent's with their hectic schedules are around about as much as Helga is around her own family but in the moment's they're together his parent's cherish the time they spend with their only child. They have family dinners at least once a week and apparently they participate in this odd ritual of conversing with one another during this time _and_ they pay attention to what their son says, really odd. So when Helga goes over the first time for one of these dinners and meets his parents she is shocked to know they know who she is just by looking at her. This is also how she is quite possibly the only person on Earth that fits the description of 'unibrow', 'giant pink bow', 'blonde pigtails', and 'scowling'; who knew it was a unique combination.

Helga eventually becomes a staple in their home enough that she has an open invitation to join them when faculty events are hosted at their home. Brian loves to watch her hold her own at these parties, a few Pulitzer nominees asking a young girl what her favorite books or poets are often walk away stunned by the conversations they have about Gerard Manley Hopkins or at least that it was with a pubescent girl.

Brian becomes a confidant, she finds that not having to put up her walls is refreshing and takes up so much less energy. She enjoys his quiet demeanor, as a writer she understands skirting around the edge, watching but not participating, something they frequently do together; people watching, trying to understand humanity. Helga enjoys his dry quick wit quite possibly all the more because he is unaware of his own humor as his words are often a knee jerk reaction that adds to a comic situation. She pulls him from the shadows and he participates now almost as often as he watches, growing as a person. Still his favorite hobby is watching her shine. He knows her and to her shock is still around.

Phoebe loves that her best friend has someone else she can be herself with and someone who will help her expand her world. She thinks they balance each other out him with his quiet, reserved disposition and Helga with her more buoyant and aggressive persona; yet both have their odd but enduring quirks that anyone from their childhood could attest to. He encourages her to be anything she wants to be. Helga gives him something to strive for.

In the summer between high school and middle school Helga discovers tweezers and has gotten rid of her pink bow and pigtails yet is unable to let go completely and now dawns a ponytail held together with a pink ribbon tide into a more nondescript bow. Brian's family gets better insurance so they all agree now is a good time for laser eye surgery a conversation that started when his parents were paying out of pocket for new glasses a couple of times a month because of well the Ol'Besty and the Five Avengers. Thanks to Brian's mom this gold sweater-shirt thingy is gone and replaced by a plan white button down and a faux leather jacket; much to Helga's applause and his cringe. At the end of the summer though he applauds as Olga has cleaned out Helga's closet and has replaced that with more 'appropriate clothes for a young lady' whatever that means. Still Helga's wardrobe choices rarely venture outside of pink baseball t-shirts and jeans.

They've gone through their awkward phase together or as Helga says their 'awkward life'. "I think I'll burn every picture of me before puberty hit, all four of 'em, or I could keep them it might give my children hope, or make them sad knowing they have something that funny looking in the gene pool."

Helga, Phoebe, and Brian join the literary club, with Helga and Phoebe working on the school paper, Helga joins the girls' softball team and is the only freshman to make varsity, she is active in debate during off season. Brian uses his stalker skills to take candid shots for the yearbook committee, claiming when people don't know they're being watched is when they're the most honest, you can really capture them. Brian and Phoebe alternate in bringing Helga lunch knowing how hectic her home life is.

Both Helga and Brian have grown into their looks and have a handful of admires not that they seem to notice. It comes to no one's surprise but their own when they start dating at the end of freshman year.

Helga still gets updates on Arnold after Phoebes date nights with Gerald but no longer holds on to them as a life line. Life is good for everyone. Sophomore year went pretty smoothly other than a few instances where Helga had the pleasure of letting her new classmates know that a formal introduction to Ol'Betsy and the Five Avengers was not something they would want unless they wanted a knuckle sandwich for lunch. Summer was good with trips down to the pier, sitting in on lectures at Brian's dad's university, and plenty of laughs till they had junior year to look forward to.

"I have for you one bag of pork rinds and a nice cold Yahoo."

"Yes, I'm starving. Empty calories is exactly what I needed." Helga said giving Brian a kiss on the cheek, than took his hand walking down to history class waiting for her teacher who was had a reputation for being late. Leaning against the lockers she asked "So what are we doing after school?"

"Do you want to come over I can edit that essay you wanted to submit for whatever contest your entering this time." Brian replied with a smile

"Sure, I'd love to see you try to find a mistake. What class do you have next anyway?"

"French its right across the hall."

"Well aren't we lucky, I'm glad I have you to talk to till Mrs. What's her face shows up. It would be my luck to have her after her planning period."

"Hey Brainy. Hey Helga." Waved Arnold as he walked by before making his way up the stairs. Brian waved.

"Hey Football head." Replied Helga before turning back to her conversation. "That's the first time I've heard anyone call you Brainy in years. I'm glad you started going by your name or we might be calling you Brain now and I don't think I could kiss you without thinking of the Brain from Author, or oh Brain from Pinky and the Brain." Helga started coughing on her pork rinds. "Wait was that Arnold?!"

"Here Helga drink your Yahoo. Slow sips. Yeah Arnolds back"

"It's almost fourth period, it's the first day of school how much could I of missed?"

It turns out that Gerald got a call during the summer that Arnold and his parents were moving back and he would be joining them in their junior year. The annual back to school party thrown by Rhonda had doubled as a welcome back party for Arnold. And as fate would have it Helga was out of town camping where there was no cell reception.

The bell rang "Go I'll be fine, Mrs. Stern is on her way here now go to class Brian."

"Okay but I'll tell you about it during lunch okay?"

"Honestly I thought Phoebe would have told you."

"Honestly you thought wrong. I haven't had a chance to even talk to Phoebe since I've had no cell reception in the mountains. I spent the last two days school shopping thanks to Miriam leaving the bags on top of the car yet again…. Sorry for snapping at you, you didn't do anything wrong. I just really don't like being caught off guard."

"Trust me I remember our one year anniversary."

"Again sorry about the fire, you put that out pretty quick anyway. You know Arnold and I have history, well I have history with Arnold; I just don't know if I ever really got over him."

"I know, trust me I thought about it. Let's not fight. Here you go todays lunch grilled chicken Caesar salad and lemonade."

"Just so you know you have nothing to worry about."

One of the many things he loved about her was the fact that she was loyal and that's why Brian worried. Helga would never breakup with him, let alone breakup with him for a chance to date a guy she hadn't seen since she was ten. She was too happy with the way things were.

Being himself casual observing everyone had its benefits, knowing how to get extensions from teachers, knowing hall monitors schedules, knowing who started which rumor; but more recently he was paying more and more attention to Arnold Shortman or rather he paying more and more attention to his girlfriend.

Arnold's eyes seemed to unconsciously look for Helga in the hallways, lunch, the fields and parties. Arnold was clearly starting to see Helga as she always was, sure she had calmed down over the past few years but she always was that wise beyond her years, wise cracking, romantic, eloquent, passionate, inquisitive, sensitive, free spirit. Arnold would spend more and more time with Helga even asking for tutoring since she was taking AP English 4 and Arnold was taking junior level English. They would run together on weekends and occasionally after school. Both aware of the line they shouldn't cross Helga constantly drawing attention to it.

One day Brian saw this little twinkle in Arnold's eyes when they landed on Helga, it hadn't been there before yet he knew what it was, the way his face lit up too confirmed it Arnold was in love. Of course he was no longer merely infatuated with her, he loved her not that Brian blamed him, its Helga G. Pataki; future Nobel and Pulitzer Prize winner, future Rhodes Scholar, female president, kick ass lawyer, U.N. Ambassador, Helga had the whole world at her feet she was destined for greatness. There was no question she would have a wonderful successful life Brian only questioned his role in it.

Arnold might be better suited for her with his warm spirit, charisma and advice giving nature, maybe in the long run Shortman might be a partner, Brian was defiantly more of a rock in his own eyes. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hold Helga back and that's exactly what he was doing. She would never leave him, just like she would never ask him to move to England so she could go to Oxford, or Berkley so she could study theoretical physics, or Hollywood so she could write and Oscar winning screenplay; in the long run it was best if he ended things now rather than watch her wilt away in mediocrity.

He wanted to go out on a high note, the homecoming dance, he bought a gardenia corsage, beautiful, elegant and understated, much like Helga. He picked her up in a rented black tux, and was sure she never looked more beautiful than she did walking down the stairs in her ankle length pink dress that had just enough glitter to make her look like _she_ was sparkling and not some tacky monstrosity. Her hair braided into a bun that make it look like a rose leaving her collar bone elegantly exposed. It was going to be harder then he thought.

Brian severed as the DJ at the dance along with some senior so they could spend time with their dates. So they danced what they could of the night away and ate crappy dry chicken, he wanted to remember this night by how happy he made her not how moronic it was to let her go. Towards the end of the night when Helga was getting punch talking to Phoebe Brian made his way to Arnold who seemed to get ditched by his date and really didn't look like he cared. "Hey Arnold."

"Hey Brainy." Arnold was still the only one who called him that.

"I'll cut to the chase, I know you love her, I can't say that I blame you, she's impossible not to love and sometimes just plain impossible. I want you to promise me you won't ever hold her back. The second you think you are remove yourself from the situation. She is amazing, one way or another she's gonna change the world and I won't stand for anyone to hold her down, not you, not me or any Tom, Dick, or Harry. Understand?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Just remember don't hold her back." And just as quickly he walked away leaving Arnold to replay everything.

Helga is opening the door her hair has beginning to fall out, with his jacket around her shoulders and the warm porch light she looks like an angel. She turns to invite him in or kiss him goodnight.

"Helga we need to talk." She freezes, knowing what's going to happen next. "I think that it's best in the long run if we end this now."

Her face flashes with anger for just the smallest moment "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"The bull you're giving me, cut that crap out okay? If you're gonna dump me give me a good reason, or an actual reason; not some maybe I should dump you now. Let me know you've been cheating on me, that your gay, that some random person says they talked to their cousin who saw me doing something, your moving, you've grown to hate me, something!"

"I didn't want it to come to this but I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Give me a better reason."

"No I don't need any other reason."

"No, but I do."

"Just accept it I'm breaking up with you."

"I'm not letting you break up with me."

"I just did. Helga accept that, accept that I am just as stubborn as you are and we could be out here all night arguing about this. Tell yourself whatever you need to, that I'm insecure, that I'm worried that you'll leave me for Arnold, that I think your too good for me, whatever you do tell yourself consider it true because it's the only truth that matters. Just know that in ten years wherever you are I'll be cheering you on, I'll be telling someone that I dated that girl, that I saw her shine from the time that she was 3 till my death. I never dreamed that we be friends let alone date no matter how short the time. Helga tell yourself I hate you or that you're the love of my life it doesn't matter all that matters is you. There's ice cream in the freezer, Yahoo, and there should be a pizza delivered soon, I already took care of it and some slasher movies is you want to get distracted."

"How long have you had this planned?" Helga asked as he reached the car door.

"Too long I've been greedy. Before I forget if you want to get back together after college or something I'll drop everything and come running, but not before."

"You're a doff you know that?"

"I know." And then he drove off.

It took sometime before Helga was okay with it and it took months for her to extend an olive branch to Brian, still their friendship was important to the both of them. It took a bit longer for Arnold to make a move. Their first date was during winter break; they went ice skating. They pushed each other forward, they were even nominated for junior prom king and queen, Brian took advantage of the shadows once again and made sure they won. He treasured watching her smile, he still stalked her but part of him told him that she knew he was there. He was starting to move on a new student who had apparently grown up with Arnold's cousin Arnie. Brian wasn't sure if it was because Hilda looked so much like Helga or her personality but he liked her, still she didn't have Helga's passion.

At the end of the night Arnold found him taking pictures of the couples slow dancing. "I promise." And that's all he said before finding his way to Helga.

So far he didn't regret breaking up with her she and Arnold were in love everyone in the room could tell that. He loved her so he followed the old adage and let her go free. Maybe in the future she'll come back to him he doesn't know but he does know that she made him the happiest man in the world when they were together. He'll die cheering her on, his favorite hobby is still watching her shine, it doesn't matter the distance. For now at least Arnold was learning how powerful love was, the insanity of it, how it could make you lose your mind if you let it. There is a reason for all the stories, this was just a part of theirs.


End file.
